


"Is this even going anywhere?"

by rhysands_highlady



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Summary: this is part of the same au as "New Years' Celebrations" and "First Date"
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Sydney Sage
Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606627
Kudos: 1





	"Is this even going anywhere?"

Sydney watched the way Feyre’s tongue poked out of her mouth as she focused on filling in Sydney’s eyebrows. Feyre pulled away to study her work and gave Sydney a little smile before looking through her pile of eyeshadow palettes.

They were sitting on Feyre’s bathroom floor, and Sydney’s hair had been pushed back with a fluffy headband. Sydney had never done makeup that wasn’t neutral and professional, but perhaps now she would, considering the admiring looks that Feyre kept giving her.

Feyre started to hum as Sydney closed her eyes. Feyre gently brushed eyeshadow onto Sydney’s lids; her hand grazed Sydney’s cheek every so often. Sydney resisted the urge to lean into the touch. 

After a short while, Feyre paused and Sydney kept her eyes closed, expecting her to continue. She was probably just finding a new colour. But after a few moments, it became clear that she wasn’t just transitioning. Sydney opened her eyes.

“What?” Sydney said when she found Feyre gazing at her. Feyre’s eyes lit up and she smiled softly.

“You’re gorgeous,” Feyre said, resting her arms on her criss-crossed legs. Sydney flushed and looked down at her lap, twisting her fingers together. A moment later, Feyre pressed a finger under her jaw and their lips met lazily. Sydney’s eyes fell closed as she kissed Feyre back.

Feyre pulled back much too soon for Sydney’s liking, but Sydney let her because she liked the little glimmer in her eyes as she reached for a tube of mascara. Sydney dropped her gaze as Feyre leaned back in--just for a second--and Feyre clicked her tongue. Sydney met Feyre’s eyes as Feyre held the mascara wand near her eye.

“Blink,” Feyre said, seeming very focused on the task at hand. Sydney did what she was told. “Again.” So Sydney did. Then Feyre switched eyes, and when she was done she muttered, “Holy fuck.”

Sydney watched her face shift before she dug through one of her makeup bags and pulled out some lip gloss. Sydney shook her head. “I don’t do lip gloss."

“Please,” Feyre said, sticking out her bottom lip. Tricky girl.

“Fine, but just this once,” Sydney said. She was pleased by the way Feyre immediately grinned and started opening the gloss.

As soon as she had finished applying the gloss, Feyre pressed their lips together again. Sydney sucked in a breath as Feyre crawled into her lap. She felt Feyre’s hands push off the headband before they tangled in her hair.

Sydney pulled Feyre’s body closer with the hands she had rested on her waist even as she detached their lips and searched the other girl’s eyes. “Is this even going anywhere?”

Feyre cocked a neatly groomed brow. “Which this are you referring to?” She glanced down between them and back up to Sydney’s eyes. Sydney swallowed and steeled herself. 

“This relationship,” Sydney said and regretted it as Feyre slid out of her lap with a shrug. 

“You tell me, Sydney,” Feyre said, leaning against the cabinets. “I thought it was, but if you don’t feel the same—"

“No, no, I do, I just—“ Sydney shook her head and looked down at her hands. Feyre waited patiently beside her. “Can it really work long term?”

Sydney glanced sidelong at the girl who she was slowly falling for. Feyre rubbed at her knee with her thumb.

“If you want it to…” Sydney scanned Feyre’s form and realised she was just as insecure as Sydney was. 

“I do,” Sydney said, reaching out to cup Feyre’s cheek. “I do want it to.” Feyre looked up and gave her a slow smile. 

“Me too,” she said, and then pulled Sydney back in once more. 


End file.
